


i wanna do (whatever you wanna do)

by JupiterJoon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, just soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: Jungkook is always getting himself into trouble, but his boyfriends always end up arguing for (and over) him
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 38





	i wanna do (whatever you wanna do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaread, idek if it's in the right order, but here is soft shit for Jungkook's birthday

Jungkook stirs in his sleep. The sheets twist uncomfortably around his body, sticky from the heat of the sun filtering through the windows. In an attempt to disentangle himself, he rolls over. Hands outstretched before him, he searches for the small, curled-up body he went to sleep with.

Earthy. A musky bergamot scent that follows Namjoon wherever he goes due to the plant collection he’s amassed in his bedroom. It’s unexpected. Jungkook wrinkles his nose. He’s so sure that of the three beds he typically has to choose from, he’d fallen asleep in Yoongi’s last night.

A soft chuckle makes Jungkook peek an eye open, hands grazing against a body much larger than he expected. Skin greets his prodding fingers, so it definitely is not Yoongi who always sleeps in layers no matter how warm his room may get. Through the sleepy blur and his blinking lashes, Namjoon’s smiling face comes into view. He lays on Yoongi’s pillow, hands tucked under his head causing his glasses to sit askew on his sideways face. It does nothing to throw off the mirth behind the wire frames.

“Good morning,” Namjoon greets, voice always husky in the early morning. Jungkook grunts, scooting a bit closer. He latches his leg behind Namjoon’s to tug him in. The man goes obligingly, cuddling Jungkook into his side.

Jungkook takes in a deep breath, enjoying how Namjoon smells a bit like all of them. Hoseok’s detergent, Jungkook’s shirt, Yoongi’s sheets.

Oh yeah.

Jungkook tries to lift his head, smacking his lips when his first attempt at speaking scratches his throat. He’s struggling to remember exactly why he was confused to find Namjoon’s warm body next to him since he’s usually in his room every other night anyways. As he sits up a bit, he sees that this is definitely Yoongi’s room with the electric piano propped behind them. But no Yoongi. He frowns, rubbing the grogginess away into Namjoon’s shoulder. “Yoongi? Where?”

Namjoon’s mouth turns in an amused frown. “Oh? Not me?”

Jungkook furrows his brow. “Huh?”

Namjoon’s frown shifts to a bemused smirk. He pulls Jungkook in until his lips are on the crown of his head. Jungkook can’t help but smile like an idiot. He grips Namjoon’s arms that always hold him close. Unlike Yoongi and Hoseok, Namjoon always has a firm grip. It feels secure, possessive. “I heard you were saying my name in your sleep last night.”

Jungkook can’t help the giggle. Ah. Again. He always sleep-talks. When he officially moved in with the three, they found it endearing. Now they just take the opportunity to pick fun at him over it. That is, excluding the times his mumbling spooks Hoseok in his sleep which in turn wakes the entire apartment up. Sometimes Jungkook was actually  _ trying _ to be awake and just failing miserably. But most of the time, he just mutters words or phrases here and there. Apparently, not so surprisingly, it was Namjoon’s name this time.

“Yoongi got up and got me. He didn’t seem too happy,”

Jungkook’s giggling stops at that. He grabs Namjoon tighter, stretching as he goes, arching into his youngest lover. Namjoon grunts a bit at the strength but stays nonetheless. After he’s pulled the sleep from his heavy limbs, Jungkook sighs and flops on his back. “He’s mad at me.”

“Oh, come on,” Namjoon sighs, rolling onto Jungkook. Gazing up at his warm eyes and mischievous grin, Jungkook can’t help but lift his head with a suggestive whine. Namjoon obliges, gently fitting their lips together.

They stay like that a moment. Damp skin sticking together, fingers lazily tracing over oily faces and tongues only accidentally brushing their lips out of habit. Jungkook’s favorite part of moving in with his boyfriends had to be falling asleep and waking to constant affection.

Namjoon finally pulls back, ruffling Jungkook’s growing hair. “Who could ever actually be mad at you?”

“Yoongi,” Jungkook murmurs. “And you. And Hobi. Like, all the time.”

Namjoon barks a laugh at that, threading fingers through Jungkook’s hair. He’s probably remembering the same incident from yesterday where Jungkook had (impressively) destroyed all the groceries by trying to carry them in at once. One trip was a thing of pride. Hoseok did not approve. Especially when they had to get takeout instead, and he had been trying to watch his skin so closely. Jungkook had hid out in Yoongi’s room that evening while Namjoon spent the evening appeasing Hoseok. No one was  _ really _ mad, but they never lost an excuse to cuddle with one another. Plus, they all had a tendency to be a  _ bit _ dramatic. “Maybe.”

Jungkook inhales one more time, enjoying the sweet scent of himself mixing with Namjoon’s earthy tone from where he lay on his chest, then he sits up. “I’mma find Yoongi.”

Namjoon stretches, rolling over. “Be there in a bit.”

Yoongi had the nicest bed in the whole apartment. It was no wonder Jungkook ended up here the most. With the way his hyung curled over into a ball, it was so easy for Jungkook to wrap around him and still have plenty of space to sink into the tempurpedic mattress.

But he’d messed up. He must have said Namjoon’s name a few times enough to bother the guy out of his own bed. Not that any of them had qualms with the other, they loved each other equally (though, it could be argued they all loved Jungkook the most), but Yoongi could be touchy. Especially if the issue was being woken up.

Scratching at his chest, Jungkook lazily wanders into the living room smiling at the thought of Yoongi’s sleepy, grumpy face. Hoseok’s at the kitchen table with Yoongi who, as expected, seems seconds from falling into his coffee mug, which is bigger than his head.

“There’s the troublemaker,” Hoseok says teasingly, sipping his tea. Jungkook smiles sheepishly, feeling a bit too bare in just his pajama shorts to be under scrutiny. Yoongi gives him a side eye and just stares at his coffee.

“Morning,” Jungkook says with a yawn. He shouldn’t be yawning. Looking like he slept so well. But he went to be with Yoongi and woke up to Namjoon, how could he not be content?

“Awh,” Hoseok mocks a pout, easily sliding out of his seat and over to Jungkook. He wraps himself around the boy as he makes his way into the kitchen to fetch a protein shake. Hoseok fiddles with the drawstrings of his shorts, making little pow-pow noises in Yoongi’s direction as they head to the table.

Hoseok plops down next to Jungkook now more so to get a better look at the disgruntled Yoongi. He pulls Jungkook’s head onto his shoulder, pouting. “Look at him, Kook-ah. You made our little gremlin so sad…”

Yoongi scoffs with a shrug. “I’m not mad. Just didn’t expect to have someone cuddled into my side saying someone else’s name.”

“You know you would have wanted Namjoon, there, too,” Hoseok smiles as Namjoon also wanders in. “Our big teddy bear.”

Jungkook’s sleepy mind darts to memories of last week. Namjoon hauling a supposedly-offended Yoongi down onto his lap. Cuddling him close and kissing the nape of his neck as he alternated between teasing words and reassuring phrases after pissing Yoongi off god-knows-how. The two of them bickered so much, it left Jungkook to wonder if they’d be together if Jungkook and Hoseok weren’t also here.

But he’s always reassured of their love together. Minutes later, they were both passed out in each other’s arms. Yoongi’s arms crossed over his chest and Namjoon’s crossed over his waist.

Yoongi doesn’t respond, just sips his coffee as Namjoon ruffles his hair like he’s a child. Yoongi grumbles out a complaint, but he reaches to touch where Namjoon’s hand had been with almost a disappointed twist of his lips.

Jungkook just sips his drink. He isn’t sure what to say. Namjoon is right though. When he’s done something remotely wrong, the boys tend to argue it out for him. Even before they got together, when it was just Jungkook drifting on the outskirts of three friends skirting around feelings for each other, they’d almost used him as a scapegoat to hash out unacknowledged feelings.  Not that Jungkook would ever complain, seeing as it was their blessing in disguise.

He’d been so nervous that evening, but they all laugh about it now.  The night they’d finally initiated something, acknowledged the feelings in the room, had started in an argument between Yoongi and Namjoon, of course. 

“Oh no,” Jungkook squeaked at his phone. “I forgot to turn in my report.”

His music theory professor was unforgiving. There’s no way he could make it up, and each one was 10% of his grade.

“Oh, Jungkookie,” Hoseok hummed low after reading over his shoulder. “Did you play videogames all day?”

Jungkook’s cheeks flared, but he couldn’t meet Hoseok’s gaze. “I, yeah, I got way too into it. Before I knew it, it was 7pm. Then I came here and…” Jungkook eyed his beer accusingly as though the beer could be blamed for his forgetfulness.

“It’s okay, Kook,” Yoongi nudged his knee. “School’s shit anyways. If one class determines your intelligence, we’ve all been an idiot at some point.”

“Um, incorrect,” Namjoon butted in. “Instead of thinking this is okay, he should learn to prioritize his responsibilities.”

Hoseok nodded, but Yoongi just grumbled back Namjoon’s words. “Get over it, he made a mistake. He’ll think about it next time.”

“AH, well that’s—” Hoseok began before Namjoon leaned forward, over the coffee table into Yoongi’s space. His cheeks were dusted with the hue of his buzz.

“Yeah, well maybe  _ this _ time you shouldn’t think with your dick and tell him what’s good,” Namjoon jeered.

Jungkook’s entire body alit with heat. He curled his toes uncomfortably in his shoes, unsure what to do. On the one hand, he really hoped Yoongi’s thinking with his dick. If Namjoon was confirming what Jungkook had been thinking, he should have been overjoyed.

At the same time, his elatedness swirled with the anxiety of Yoongi and Namjoon fighting  _ again _ . Over him, nonetheless, and not in the way Jungkook wanted. Honestly, he’d rather have both of them on him, not that he’d ever say it.

“Oh, sorry we don’t act like fucking gradeschoolers and pick fights,” Yoongi snorted, though his voice was quieter and laced with a titch of an embarrassed lisp. “You want to pull our pigtails, too?”

“Well, you are being bitchy, so maybe,” Namjoon shrugged in feigned nonchalance. Yoongi’s jaw dropped. They both rose if only to get more in the other’s face. Jungkook whined out something unintelligible between _hey, stop, what_ before Hoseok had a hand between them.

“Okay there, I think, what we need to do right now,” he smiled between the two, but it was strained, “is stop outing each other’s feelings over a theory report and maybe cool down?”

And just like that, Hoseok outed everyone. It dawned on his expression after a moment, the dimples surfacing on his cheeks as he furrowed his brow. He glanced down to Jungkook who still sits, stunned. Feelings? For him? For them? For who?

“Oh my god,” Namjoon groaned before stomping off towards his room. Hoseok whined an apology as he trotted off after him. Yoongi just plopped back down on the couch, chugging the last of his beer.

He threw an arm over his face, neck splotchy from the alcohol and annoyance. Jungkook awkwardly remained seated next to him, not sure how to act.

Because something, at least, had already started happening then. Namjoon, too flustered to ever cover his feelings, and Hoseok, almost the same in the way he rejected all their advances despite smothering them all day, had been the first two to get together. They hadn’t  _ told _ Yoongi and Jungkook, but they knew. 

So Yoongi and Jungkook sat there awkwardly both with an inkling of how Hoseok may be remedying Namjoon’s fidgeting nerves.

Jungkook knew. He knew Namjoon’s large yet delicate hands were cupping Hoseoks’ sharp jaw. He could imagine the way Namjoon would have to bend down to meet Hoseok’s lips. He wondered if Hoseok would whimper or moan, always so vocal in his regular daily actions.

He squirmed at his own thoughts, knocking Yoongi’s feet from where they were tucked beneath him now.

“Kook,” Yoongi said. Jungkook started, hands tucked in his lap and back straight. With great effort to keep a straight face, he turned to Yoongi who peeked at him from under his elbow. “Come here.”

Jungkook should feel embarrassed. He shouldn’t be consoled when he just caused everyone to argue. But he goes anyways, easily slumping onto Yoongi’s chest. It’s safe here. Despite Yoongi being smaller than him, his chest felt broad beneath Jungkook’s cheek and palms. Absently, he stroked his palm over the expanse of skin and down Yoongi’s ribs.

“Ah,” Yoongi gasped. Jungkook startled, fingers gripping tighter. “Nngh.”

“Sorry,” Jungkook squeaked. The  _ sounds _ he made were so, so soft. Jungkook can’t help but try, as gently and unassuming as possible, to drag his fingers over the soft fabric.

Yoongi sighed. The motion raised Jungkook and settled him again, just like the nerves in his body. He could feel every fiber of Yoongi’s shirt, the steady thump of his heart inside his ribcage. It sounded so content there while Jungkook’s begged to jump out and collide with his, with Namjoon’s, and with Hoseok’s. He was torn in so many directions that he felt greedy for wanting them all.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Yoongi grumbled, dropping his hand from his face. Jungkook flinched again when fingers threaded through his long hair. It’s soothing even though Jungkook was moments from panicking over the endearing gesture. He swallowed then prayed Yoongi couldn’t feel his throat bob against his ribs.

“Everyone’s mad because of me,” Jungkook pouted quietly.

“We’re all mad over you,” Yoongi corrected fondly. “We couldn’t be fucking mad at you if we wanted to.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook said.

Yoongi gave another sigh to quiet his complaints. He tugged on the side of Jungkook’s face, urging him to sit up. As Jungkook faced him, Yoongi had shifted down to better see him as well. The result was noses a breath apart, Jungkook’s wide eyes staring with shock and something more into Yoongi’s own soft, startled expression.

“Ah,” Yoongi said through parted, chapped lips. His lips were such a soft pink, and when they softly shaped the syllables to call out to Jungkook, he couldn’t help himself.

Jungkook wants. He wants so much all the time. He was thinking of their fight, of Namjoon and Hoseok kissing, of being with them. He wanted them so bad. And Yoongi… his cheeks blushed pink, and Jungkook’s not sure if he was misreading the nervousness at the proximity or what the proximity could mean.

That is, until Yoongi’s hand nudged him with the softest touch. Not encouraging, merely suggestive. Maybe a knee jerk reaction of the desire that’s been boiling beneath the surface in all of them.

Yoongi tasted like whiskey and more stale beer. Jungkook licked into his mouth, shifting on top of him, wanting to explore the taste. Never had such a concoction thrilled him to sense on his own tongue as it did coming from Yoongi’s moaning mouth. Yoongi’s legs spread to give him room. He begged Jungkook to explore, too, with eager hands and small noises that have Jungkook smiling giddily into the kisses.

“Oh?” Hoseok’s cheery voice made them both jump, Yoongi’s teeth sunk into Jungkook’s bottom lip with surprise. Jungkook yelped, and below him, a blushing disheveled Yoongi panted as he tried to straighten himself now pinned beneath Jungkook.

Jungkook covered his mouth in embarrassment. It also hid his dropped jaw at Hoseok and Namjoon holding hands before them.

Hoseok, however, only pouted as he passed Jungkook, hand dillydallying in Namjoon’s grip to tug him before Jungkook. Hoseok leant down, wrapping his arms around Yoongi who still laid on the couch. He knocked temples with him, gazing up at the Namjoon and Jungkook with a suggestive raise of his brows over his impossibly fond gaze.

“Yoongi, you bit him,” Hoseok scolded. Yoongi’s jaw dropped before he curled his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Like you wouldn’t,” Yoongi grumbled, and the implication had Jungkook choking on his tongue. He wanted to. Hoseok wanted to. Does that mean Namjoon...

“Does it hurt?” Namjoon asked. His voice was low and husky, eyes not quite looking at Jungkook’s as he pulled the boy’s hand away from his bruised lip. His grip felt like fire on Jungkook’s already sensitive skin.

“Can I…” Namjoon cleared his throat. “Can I help?”

Jungkook stared, stunned. At Hoseok’s chuckle, he had enough sanity to nod. Those fingers he’d just been daydreaming about on Hoseok’s jaw cupped his now, tilting his head this way and that. He’d never been so aware of where he was touched, sensing the subtle shift int he pads of Namjoon’s fingers under his chin like each line of his fingerprints was scratching the surface.

Jungkook’s heart pulsed in his swollen lip, and it’s too much. He’s riled from Yoongi’s kiss and high on the success of getting what he wants.

He surged forward and soothed the pulsing in his lip down to his core. Namjoon responded quickly, tasting the blood on Jungkook’s lip, lapping at the plush, bruised flesh, moving to kiss the corner of Jungkook’s mouth as he whimpers.

Another whimper made Jungkook open his eyes. He doesn’t know when he closed them, but he wished he never had. Below him, Yoongi squirmed to meet Hoseok as he bends over him. His adam’s apple bobbed as he stretched toward Hoseok with both hands, arching in Jungkook. Both sensed the other pair’s eyes on them, and glanced up.

There’s no guilt, no embarrassment. Just want and need. Want for each other’s embrace. And again, in the small smile Yoongi gives as he reaches for Jungkook again, in the gentle stroke of Hoseok’s hand on his back, and the way Namjoon wraps himself around Hoseok, there is that innate fondness. The way they all coddle Jungkook spreading like a warmth through the four of them, together.

And since then, things hadn’t been the same in the best way possible. Though, after Jungkook, Yoongi is surprisingly the most needy. And it tends to show in moments like these.

“Yoongi~” Hoseok whines, leaning forward and dragging Jungkook with him. His lip juts out in a pout. “Yoongi, are you actually mad?”

“No,” Yoongi says immediately. Which is probably true. Yoongi just plays hard to get all the time even though he’s already gotten all three of them. After Jungkook, he’s the one who tends to get the most physical affection around here. There’s no way he’s actually upset unless he’s being catty about it.

Which would be on par for Yoongi.

Hoseok makes a troubled sound in his throat followed by a harumph. Without looking, Jungkook knows exactly what he looks like. Mussed hair above drawn brows, big brown eyes sparkling with sadness, lips shrunken into an adorable tiny pout. He knows because Yoongi’s faux-irritation completely melts.

“Stop it,” Yoongi says as Namjoon sits next to him.

Namjoon shakes his head. “Look at that, Yoongs. What resolve.”

Jungkook realizes without thinking, he’s joined the pout. Eyes wide, bottom lip punched out as he sips. He tries to avoid smiling at the compliment.

Namjoon leans forward on his elbow and sighs, watching the two. “Stop pouting, it makes me want to kiss you.”

Hoseok straightens up happily at that, a little pur in the back of his throat. Namjoon leans back to stand, but Yoongi is already out of his seat. He sits on the table, leans in, and captures Hoseok’s lips. Hoseok squeaks, then immediately softens. Only inches from his face, Jungkook watches as Hoseok’s lips turn up in a smile as he kisses back, gently tracing down the side of Yoongi’s jaw and under his chin. Yoongi pulls back with another small kiss. “Don’t you go saying his name, too.”

Hoseok sputters a laugh, almost spitting on Yoongi’s face who just glances away with burning cheeks.

Jungkook watches the blush grow on Yoongi’s cheeks. He sees the kitchen light glint off the wetness on his lips from Hoseok’s mouth. He wants a kiss, too.

Without knowing, he’d drifted forward. Hoseok jumps a bit when he notices, causing Jungkook to snap out of it. Namjoon snickers on the other side of the table.

Yoongi turns to him, a small smile on his lips. Not the one he wears when he’s fond. This one’s a bit conniving.

“What?” Yoongi asks, leaning back on the table next to Hoseok. Hoseok, in between them. Jungkook makes a petulant sound, hand tightening around his shake. He never has to ask for things. They’re always giving. He always gets what he wants with three men doting on him. They only do this when they want to push him, tease him.

He huffs, and Hoseok bursts into laughter. Yoongi doesn’t move, though, enjoying how he can stare down at Jungkook’s pout at the table. He nods to Namjoon.

“He’s right there,” Yoongi says, and Hoseok laughs all over again, covering his mouth. It’s ridiculous. Jungkook knows it.

“I want you,” he says quietly, the words grumbled around his pursed lips.

“What?” Namjoon says, sounding affronted.

Jungkook shoots a look of betrayal to Namjoon who is already cracking up. He’s only making matters worse to mess with Jungkook. He falls back in his chair with a grown. “It’s too early in the morning for this!”

“I’ll say,” Yoongi answers without missing a bit. “Do you know what time you woke me up?”

Jungkook has enough mind to feel embarrassed, but he groans nonetheless, rubbing his hands into his eyes. He flails a bit. “I’m sorry!”

Gentle hands warmed from a coffee mug pry his hands from his face. Jungkook glances up to where Yoongi stands behind him, hovering over his face. Not wanting to miss his chance, Jungkook wraps an arm around Yoongi’s neck, pulling him in. The smaller man laughs against his mouth, cupping Jungkook’s cheeks.

A soft moan escapes between kisses as Hoseok gently squeezes Jungkook’s thigh reassuringly. He’s so easily worked up by them. Whether it be emotionally or physically. As he spreads his legs a little wider, Yoongi pulls back, placing a kiss to his nose. The blush that’s come and gone from his cheeks all morning intensifies from kissing him in the open like this. Yoongi is shy like Jungkook, preferring these acts not to be in the stale light of the kitchen area.

“Cute,” Namjoon hums, pouring some of Yoongi’s coffee into his own cup.

Yoongi frowns. He smothers Jungkook’s face as he reaches over him to steal his coffee cup back. “Stop taking my shit!”

“Stop kissing everyone but me,” Namjoon snarks back, pulling the cup towards him again.

“You could be kissing me, you know,” Hoseok reminds him. Namjoon nods in his direction, and the two toast their cups.

Jungkook fiddles with the drawstrings on his pants, eyeing Hoseok’s hand still on his leg and the warmth of Yoongi still standing over him sipping his coffee. “We could all be kissing me…”

There’s a moment of silence before Jungkook’s surrounded by soft giggles. Hoseok pulls him close, Yoongi drapes over his shoulders, and Namjoon kicks at his feet under the table.

“What are we going to do with you.”

Whatever you wanna do, Jungkook thinks as he smiles wide.


End file.
